Waiting For You
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: She waited, and waited, for him to confront her and tell her how he felt. But as time flies, she felt her patience was running thin. She just couldn't wait any longer... One shot Cygnus x Mihile


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story, nor any of it's content. However, I do own this story and the original characters in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for you.<strong>

The moonlight seeped through the gap between curtains, breaking the darkness inside the huge chamber and leaving a small rectangle of light of the stone floor. Tiny dust could be seen, falling down within the tiny ray of silver light. The pleasant smell of flowers from outside would have soothed anyone with any troubled mind. Outside, the wind gently blew pass, more light seeped inside the chamber, reached the end of a huge bed, to a female figure lying in the middle.

Her long, wavy golden hair was neatly combed and braided together with a neat ribbon. She was dressed in long nightgown made from silk that hugged her small form, the sleeves of her dress slightly fell off her shoulders, hanging down. The young girl, after turning left and right on her bed, deciding she couldn't sleep in her chamber, slowly got up. Her ocean blue eyes glanced at the window to find her dearest Shinsoo – the holy guardian of Ereve, lying inside the garden, a couple of her relative Shinjou were hanging around to keep her companied. The young girl climbed off the bed to find her slippers was right next to it, her mind wandering off, thinking of a certain blonde...

* * *

><p><em>"Empress, can I have a moment of your time ?" Looking up from the stack of files, her eyes met his cool blue ones, and a hint of blush crossed her cheek.<em>

_"Y-yes" She coughed, remembered that Neinheart and the other Chief Knights are still there, "I mean, yes, I'm sure I could spare a moment of my time"_

_Mihile bowed down as she got out from her seat, walking right behind her as they entered the holy garden. The fresh green of grass and clovers helped her relaxed after hours of sitting inside the conference room, discussing about the alliance with the instructors and the heroes._

_"Empress, what's your opinion of this.. birth of alliance ?" Asked the Chief Dawn Warrior, holding out his hand as he helped the Empress sitting down on the marble chair next to Shinsoo._

_"It's necessary" Answered her, placing both her hands on her lap, "I believe this alliance will strengthen the forces of Maple world, although I still have my doubt about it"_

_"I believe you did the right thing, my queen" Mihile seemed to spot something as he bended down and picked it up from the patch of clovers, "Maybe, you could use some luck". Holding his arm out, the warrior showed her what he was holding: A clover, a four-leaf clover, with tiny dew drops on it's leaves. Cygnus widen her eyes, her mouth slightly dropped. She never saw a four-leaf clover before, even though Ereve was filled with clovers. Taking the small plant in her hand, the young empress said in amazement:_

_"Wow, it's really pretty, thank you Mihile!" The warrior slightly bended down as his empress got up from the chair and threw her arms around his neck. Mihile gently wrapped his arms around her smaller form, in a protective way..._

* * *

><p>Her feet made no sound as she walking through the stone road, nodded at any knights on duty as she walked pass them. A small Tino bounced to her and snuggled it's tiny form on her feet, chirping happily as Cygnus bended down and picked it up in her hands, gently stroked it's feathers.<p>

"Empress, what are you doing at this time of the night ?" Asked someone whose voice is so familiar that Cygnus didn't have to look at to know who. Neinheart tilted his head on one side as he offered to walk her to the garden after she put the Tino back down, "Well, empress ?"

"I can't sleep. Plus it's a lovely night to look at the stars" She answered, her voice sound calm but the Royal adviser still sensed something in her voice. It wasn't like the empress to stay up and wandering around, unless something important happened.

"Your highness will be alright by yourself ?" Asked the blue haired adviser, and received a nod from Cygnus. Turning on his heels, Neinheart left the empress and heading toward his own chamber, not after ordering a knight to watch the garden's entrance...

Shinsoo's eyes slowly opened as she felt someone's presence: It wasn't Cygnus, but the person wasn't any type of threat. In fact, it was only Mihile, in his night robe, "You seem troubled..." Said the holy guardian, lazily moved her claw next to the chair.

"I can't stop thinking..." He mumbled, staring upon the sky, "What do I do, Shinsoo ?"

"Ah, love" Chuckled Shinsoo, "The world cannot go on without it..."

"Indeed.." Ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, Mihile's sapphires eyes stared at the small fond in front of him, where a waterfall flows, seeming endlessly...

* * *

><p><em>"I, empress Cygnus, hear by, disband the Cygnus Knight" Everybody widen their eyes at the decision, some of them started shouting, while some other moved from their spot, trying to get to the empress and confront her. The Chief Knights quickly gather around Cygnus to protect her from anyone who tried to get close. One of the captain knights, calmly walked up to them, asked:<em>

_"My empress, can I ask for the reasons you decided to disband the Cygnus Knight ?" Mihile spotted a single teardrop at the corner of her eyes from where he was standing, the others and the captain knight probably didn't saw that since the limited view._

_"I'm apologize for any inconvenient with my decision" The young empress cleared her throat, trying to act as normal as possible, "But after what I've seen and judged, our knights simply not powerful enough, t-to face the Black Mage and his minions alone. So the alliance will take place soon.."_

_The Chief Dawn Warrior followed the path, the path where most people don't have the access, beside the empress and adviser, to a small fond. He saw the small figure of Cygnus, sitting on a boulder, her arm hanging down and brushing on the clear water with the tip of her fingers._

_"Empress..." Cygnus startled, looking up to find Mihile was standing right next to her. Quickly wiped away the tears on her eyes, she got up and straighten the dress with her hands._

_"Yes, Mihile ?" Clearing her throat, Cygnus silently told herself to act proper, hoping the warrior won't notice that she has been crying the moment she got here._

_"Cygnus..." The empress startled at her name, Mihile never address her by her name before, "You did the right thing..."_

_"How could you say that ?" She shouted in disbelief, "The Cygnus Knight, is everything! Everything I've worked for, it mean everything to me! How could you, Mihile ?" And with that, the young empress ran off, leaving him behind..._

* * *

><p>"You know, now that the Cygnus Knight is disbanded.." Shinsoo's voice brought him back to his senses, "You can always tell her how you feel.."<p>

"Easy for you to say" Getting up from the chair, Mihile kicked a small pebble at his feet. It fell into the fond, creating a small splash..

"Who's there ?" The blonde warrior turned around and saw someone hiding behind the tree, but it was too dark for him to see. Narrowing his eyes, the Chief Dawn Warrior slowly walking toward that's person hideout, carefully not to make any sound with each of his steps. When he finally got close to the tree, the blonde reached out and grabbed the person wrist...

"Empress ?" Questioned Mihile, quickly let go of her wrist when he realized it was the young empress, "What are you doing here, in the middle of the night ?"

"I could ask the same to you" Rubbing her now sore wrist, she looked down on her feet to avoid his gaze upon her.

"I'll walk you back to the chamber" Offering a hand to her, Mihile gently lead the young empress on the road back to her chamber.

"Lovely night, isn't it ?" In an attempt to start a conversation, Cygnus spoke, without noticing what she was speaking. The blonde warrior nodded at her word, slowed down his pace so the empress could catch up. After a long, silent walk, they both stopped in front of Cygnus's chamber.

"Good night, my empress" Giving her one last bow, Mihile turned around and started walking away, feeling empty from inside. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way...

Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes as Cygnus watched Mihile walked away. She has already lost the Cygnus Knight, and she didn't want to lose him as well...

"Mihile!" The blonde warrior turned around to see her highness was running, holding both side of her gown so the dress won't get in her way, toward him. Holding out his arms, Mihile caught Cygnus as she wrapped both her arms around his neck. Cupping both his cheeks, Cygnus brought her face close to his:

"I don't want to wait any longer" She whispered and leaned in. Mihile was a bit shocked at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her smaller form, capture her lips into a soft kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes, it was a random, failed attempt to write one shot of Cygnus x Mihile. I really can't help it, this couple is just plain cute. Happy early Valentine day everybody.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
